Standard Silicon Carbide (SiC) Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field Effect Transistors (MOSFETs) suffer from low channel mobility, or high channel resistance, that results in heavy conduction losses. The low channel mobility is due in large part to the gate oxidation process, whereby a defected interface between the gate oxide and the underlying SiC is formed. Defects which occur at the gate oxide/SiC interface trap charge and scatter carriers which result in a reduced channel mobility. As such, there is a need for a gate oxidation process that improves the channel mobility, or channel resistance, of SiC MOSFETs and similar semiconductor devices.